Tailor Made
by Feral Inari
Summary: Sanji needs a new suit and he needs it now... the only place open looks shabby as hell... but there's something in there he's taken a shine to...ZoSan NO LONGER A ONESHOT! WARNING - EXPLICIT CONTENT. I DONT OWN ONE PIECE
1. Chapter 1

"Shitty ass moron…Can't believe he ruined another one." The blonde mumbled as he made his way into the shop.

Another good suit had been destroyed by his over zealous, over bearing, under-aged mentally boss. Sanji worked for quite possibly the most mentally immature guy on the Grand Line Entertainment Strip. Luffy had inherited the Thousand Sunny Casino from a man Sanji had no clue about… and Luffy had no clue about managing the place. For some reason Luffy had an innate ability to draw the best suited staff to him, which kept the business booming.

Late into the days shift things had got a little rowdy, Luffy being Luffy he decided to "sort it out" and a fight broke out… as usual. As usual the result was a win to the Thousand Sunny team and a loss to the opponent… and Sanji's suit.

The pissed off blonde was pulling a double shift tonight and there was NO WAY he was working in a torn up and dirty suit. Ok, so a normal chef wouldn't need to wear a suit, but, Sanji was chef, waiter and a damn good pianist so he needed to look suave.

He stomped into the only tailors open at this time of evening. _Sure looks a bit shabby… _Sanji was about to turn his nose up at the place when a low, silky voice from somewhere near the back of the shop said,

"Can I help you? We're about to close."

The voice was sexy… did the body match Sanji wondered. "Err… I need a suit, I know it's last minute but I need it now."

"Oi Chopper, got a customer, I'll be back down to help move the stock in a minute." the man moved into the center of the shop. He wore a good pair of dress shoes, tailored pants and a high quality, crisp white shirt. The sleeves were rolled to part way up the mans upper arms showing off tanned muscular biceps. The shirt collar was open showing a hint of collar bone. There was no tie, instead a tape measure was draped around his neck. Said neck led up to a masculine jaw line, a face with strong features. Eyes were onyx in colour. His hair was a curious green colour… somewhat reminding the cook of a rare type of moss he'd seen once.

"What kind of suit are you looking for?" the man asked his attention still elsewhere, he seemed to be looking for something, a lost look in his dark eyes. Sanji watched him pat his pockets down, then remembered he really should answer the question.

"Double breasted jacket, gold buttons if you have any… black dress pants and a new shirt would be good."

The other mans face lit up slightly as he found what he was looking for, a pair of thin, black-framed glasses. Sanji's pulse raced as eh saw the whole picture before him.

"It's pretty late in the day to…" the man looked Sanji up and down, "I see why you need the suit."

Sanji remembered what he looked like - shabby. "Yeah I know. Try working at the Thousand Sunny… you'll understand then." Sanji explained curtly.

"Oh, now I understand." The man chuckled, "I know where I recognise you from now, you're the chef and pianist aren't you?"

"Temporary pianist," he corrected the man, "Until Brook comes back from his journey of musical self-discovery… he said something about singing whales…"

The man smiled and chuckled again, "Well I suppose we'd better find you a suit for tonight then." He held his hand out, "Names Zoro."

"Err, Sanji…" he replied shaking hands.

Zoro lead him to the back of the shop, "I know it doesn't look like much, but, Chopper and I are doing the old guy who owns it a favour… shoddy or not, the old mans tailoring is second to none." he was saying this while going through a rack of suit jackets. His eyes roamed over Sanji for a minute causing the blonde to shiver with delight, Zoro really was quite nice to look at… perhaps he'd ditch the crowded department store for this shop…

Zoro's hands ran along the differing fabrics pausing here and there, a slight shake of his head the sign he'd dismissed the current jacket as a poor choice. Finally he nodded and pulled out what Sanji considered a rather understated jacket.

"You said gold buttons right?" Sanji nodded. Zoro pulled out a pair of scissors opened them, twirled them around a little and while his hand moved along the jacket Sanji didn't see any cuts actually being made, but, a second later the old buttons fell away. "Sorry, I get bored so show off when we have a customer."

Sanji just continued to stare.

"Chopper, can you work your magic? This jacket needs gold buttons." he shouted turning his head towards the very back of the shop.

"Up in a minute Zoro." Came a very young sounding voice.

"How do you know I'll take that jacket?" Sanji asked curiously.

"Because It'll look good on you. Here try it." Zoro slipped it off the hanger and held it out.

Sanji shed his jacket and swapped for the new one. He walked over to the full length mirror and slid into the new jacket. _Well, I'll be damned! It does look good. _Sanji thought.

"Told you it would look good on you." Zoro smiled.

Sanji liked the compliment but being his usual self, bravado stopped the normal thank you and resulted in, "You're pretty sure of yourself."

Zoro smirked, "Confident in my abilities, that's all." he went to retrieve pants and shirt. When he returned he shouted to Chopper once again. "Come on Chopper, the man is waiting."

"I..I don't want to come up there." the little voice said sheepishly.

Zoro shook his head and smiled a fond smile, "Fine." he held his hand out for the jacket, "He's a little wary of new people." The man explained taking the proffered clothing and disappearing down into the store room.

Sanji looked about the place, yes from first appearances it did look a little shoddy… but on closer inspection everything was of the highest quality where it really mattered.

"You need anything else while you're waiting?" Zoro asked returning.

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"There's a stool over there if you want to take a seat." Zoro indicated a place near the window. He disappeared back down into the store room again, emerging a few moments later carrying a stupid number of boxes. He set them down, unpacking them one by one, placing stock where it needed to be.

"So you've been to the Thousand Sunny?" Sanji asked wanting to engage the man in conversation just to hear his deep voice.

"Mmm, a few times yeah." he heaved another box onto his shoulders then as if lifting weights extended his arms to put it on the top shelf. Sanji ogled the toned arms as they worked. He wondered what the rest of him looked like… without clothes.

Belatedly Sanji realised that Zoro had been talking to him, he was now giving him a quizzical look due to the lack of reply.

Sanji coughed awkwardly, "Sorry… what?"

Zoro lifted an eyebrow. Then seemed to consider something.

_Did he catch me staring…? _

"Would you like to be measured up for a tailored suit? The number you must go through at the Sunny is probably ridiculous, if I, err WE… had your measurements you could order ahead."

"Sure." Sanji said far to quickly. _Dickhead… now what are you going to do he's gonna be like…this close to you_ Sanji's internal warning was ignored by his legs as they carried him forwards.

"I'll measure you up. Changing room is this way." Zoro gestured for the blonde to follow.

Even though his heart was pounding Sanji followed. Quite why this man was affecting him so badly he didn't know but the adrenaline rush that was beginning was far too good to ignore.

The changing room was well lit and full of mirrors. Zoro pulled the measuring tape from around his neck, the sound of the tape on the fabric of his shirt made Sanji tingle.

"Put your arms out." Zoro instructed.

Sanji swallowed nervously and held his arms out to the sides. Zoro slowly stepped around him, coming to a stop behind the cook. He placed the tape on Sanji's wrist, drawing the other hand along his arm, flattening the tape against it.

Sanji's breathing hitched, he could feel the other mans breath on the back of his neck. The hand continued along his shoulders, across his back and stopped at the opposite wrist. Zoro read out the measurement. He let go to write it down and Sanji had to suppress a groan at the loss of contact. Every nerve ending was as sensitive as he'd ever known.

Zoro now measure from the base of Sanji's neck to just below Sanji's ass. He shivered slightly as Zoro again read out the measurement, his voice alone was getting Sanji worked up in ways that would definitely become obvious if Zoro measured his inside leg.

The blonde jumped slightly as a pair of muscular arms passed the tape around his torso. Zoro was stood so close now, he could feel the heat from his body. Without thinking Sanji leaned into the other man. Rather than back off Zoro pressed himself closer as he finished crossing the tape over Sanji's chest. He looked down over the blondes shoulder and again, read out the measurement. This time however, he didn't write it down.

"Tell me to stop." Zoro whispered in the cooks ear as his hands wandered over him.

Sanji, almost imperceptibly shook his head. _Don't want you to he thought, hoping the man behind him would catch the thought._

The tape dropped to the floor as Zoro's hands moved to the blondes shoulders. He tugged gently at the shirt exposing Sanji's neck, which he assaulted with light kisses. Each brush of the other mans lips set Sanji alight, it felt like electricity prickling along his skin. He could hear his own breathing becoming faster as his heart hammered in his chest.

Zoro turned him around, snaking his hands down to the cooks ass, pulling him close and grinding his hips into Sanji mercilessly. A quiet moan slipped past Sanji's lips, just before they were claimed by the other man. The kiss started out tentatively, Zoro was still waiting to be told to back off. _Get the hint!_ Sanji thought.

To make sure Zoro did get the hint the cook slipped a hand between them palming the stand-in tailor's crotch. The growl that escaped Zoro's lips did something quite intense to Sanji. He felt himself pushed back against the changing room wall. Zoro was taking dominance… and Sanji, quite liked it.

Zoro retrieved Sanji's hands holding his wrists together above the blondes head single handed. Sanji gave token resistance, but, Zoro held him easily. Both of them were breathing hard now as Zoro reached up with his free hand, slowly undoing the shirt hiding Sanji's body. With each bit of Sanji exposed the other man kissed and nipped what was revealed.

"Zoro?" the small voice came, for a second Zoro hesitated, then he kissed the cook hard enough to bruise, a kiss that teased.

"Zoro?" the stand-in tailor sighed regretfully releasing Sanji. He cleared his throat.

"Yes Chopper?" His voice was still gruff.

"The jackets ready… can we go home now?" The tone was pleading. Sanji watched as Zoro's eyes softened.

"Sure Chopper, just let our customer get changed."

"Ok." replied the delicate voice, sounding much happier.

"I'll leave you to get changed." Zoro walked out of the changing room leaving a very flustered blonde behind.

Sanji changed quickly, exiting the changing room, now decked out in his new pants and shirt. He felt thrilled slightly but mainly disappointed. He reached the front of the shop where Zoro stood holding Sanji's jacket out for him to slip into.

The blonde shrugged into the jacket and paid. Zoro's face gave away nothing… it was as if nothing had happened. Sanji hid his disappointment and walked out of the shop. He took a cigarette out of the packet he'd just stowed away in his new pants, he was about to walk away when he heard a tap on the window behind him.

It was Zoro.

Sanji's heart skipped. He looked curiously as the other man indicated his breast pocket. He reached a slender hand inside, to find a card. Zoro nodded.

Sanji read the card:

_Same time tomorrow? I still need your inside leg measurement._

Sanji looked back up to see a cocky smirk on the handsome mans face. He paused for a second and grinned. Before Zoro turned away, he returned the grin.

_Maybe Luffy should ruin my suit more often…_

**Fancy another Chapter? Let me know what you think XD**

***huggles for reading!***


	2. Measuring Up

_**Ok... recently I've received a few requests for another chapter... I had just intended to leave Tailor Made alone, to keep it as a one shot... but last night a little plot bunny hopped into my head and when I ignored it it eventually kicked my ass out of bed after very little sleep.**_

_**I'm going to run with this violent little plot bunny and hope it turns out ok. I hope I don't disappoint those of you who have been waiting for me to get my butt in gear again.**_

_***WARNING* YAOI & EXPLICIT. DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF DON'T READ - YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**_

_**Enjoy lovelies!**_

* * *

The day progressed the same as most did at the Sunny. Lots of customers, lots of orders, and lots of drinks served… a number of inebriated individuals. This inevitably led to "friction" between fellow inebriated patrons, which in turn, led to fighting. The fighting, as expected led to Sanji becoming involved so the delicate flower known as Nami didn't have to trouble herself with the commotion.

Much to Sanji's amazement he only had a small tear in his new jacket…but… it was still a tear. He waited until around the same time he had left the previous day and made his excuses to Luffy.

Once outside Sanji realised that this time he knew exactly where he was headed and would end up getting to the tailors much earlier than the last time if he went straight there… he didn't want Zoro to think he was too eager for that inside leg measurement. With that thought in mind Sanji made a bee-line for a restaurant he loved to visit. The owner had been like a father to him for years.

When Sanji pushed open the door a familiar gruff voice called out.

"We're closing in five, if it aint take-out you'd better walk out."

"Grumpy old geezer." Sanji said as he stubbed out his cigarette and flicked it with uncanny accuracy into the butt-bin across the road before stepping inside properly.

"Oh." The voice from the back of the room said sounding bored. "It's just you."

"Just? I'm the best damn thing that ever happened to you old man." Sanji grinned.

The older man wandered over to roughly slap Sanji on the back. The familiar 'step, thunk, step, thunk' sounding out as he moved.

"Will you ever gain a sense of modesty little eggplant?" the man grinned in return.

"Why? We all know I'm the better cook."

Laughing they sat down together by the service hatch where Sanji was greeted with shouts from the kitchen from the other cooks that worked there. He returned their greetings politely…well… as politely as possible when you're exchanging friendly insults anyway.

"Oi, kid, never had you down as a scruff-bag." The older man tugged at Sanji's torn sleeve.

"You try working at the Sunny. The brawls here were nothing compared to the ones at the Sunny. Maybe you should turn up one day and just join in for the hell of it… give your staff a break." Sanji snickered speaking from experience.

* * *

Zoro kept glancing at the old clock high on the wall above some men's dress shoes. He wasn't even sure the blonde would turn up today. He wanted him to…

"Zoro, these are finished."

The green haired man glanced down and smiled warmly.

"You're really getting into this tailoring stuff Chopper. I doubt there is anyone who could do this as fast as you." He took the repaired garments and started to put them into the protective bags he had set out less than an hour before.

Chopper blushed and wiggled.

"Shut up Zoro… I don't need you to tell me things like that." Though it was clear the younger man enjoyed the praise.

"You've got to learn to take praise Chopper. It would help you." Hanging the six garments behind the counter ready for their collection he looked over his shoulder. "You have no reason to be so uncomfortable around people Chopper. You're good at whatever you put your mind to and as far as I can see you don't have two heads and seven arms." He made it look as though he was searching for the additional appendages.

"I…I just don't like people anymore…ok?" Chopper said becoming uncomfortable. Zoro was lucky he could get him to come to the shop at all. The only reason he could cope with being out of the house was because he could work out of sight down in the basement.

Zoro gave a lopsided smile and relented, reaching out and ruffling the mass of thick caramel coloured hair fondly.

"Ok, ok. I won't give you another lecture… Oh before I forget Johnny will be here to take you home today. I have to stay late to take the stock delivery. I want to have a word with the deliver guy… our last three deliveries have been a few items short. He's been told to take you straight home, no detours. "

Chopper nodded. Zoro's two friends Johnny and Yosaku were the only people he could cope being around without Zoro.

"Don't be mean to the delivery driver Zoro, remember the last time you lost your temper it turned out you'd misplaced part of the delivery." Chopper giggled at the face Zoro made in response and disappeared back to the basement.

Shaking his head lightly Zoro sat down on the tall stool behind the counter and leaned on the counter top. He wondered if he'd ever be able to give Chopper enough confidence to socialise and be comfortable out of the house. In truth it was taking its toll on Zoro. He had to leave the house early enough in the morning for them not to bump into anyone and he escorted Chopper everywhere outside their home, unless on the odd occasion Johnny or Yosaku could help him out. Time to himself was rare and he found himself craving it. It wasn't that he minded looking out for Chopper…the kid had had a rough time… a really rough time, he just needed time to relax and not feel like he had to be on guard or aware of the people around him and their surroundings.

He found his eyes moving to the clock again and sighed. He wanted Johnny to turn up on time and for the blonde to turn up slightly earlier.

* * *

Sanji finished his drink and got up to rinse the glass.

"I'd better get going; I need to get my jacket repaired."

Zeff looked at the brushed steel clock hanging in the kitchen.

"Leaving it a bit late aren't you eggplant? Most places will be closing by now."

"It was your witty banter old man, you distracted me." Sanji said laughing when a pot towel hit his shoulder.

"Get out of here brat before I kick you out."

Sanji laughed and headed for the door.

"I'm going – wouldn't want you to strain yourself when you try to kick me."

"You're such a little shit." Zeff growled while grinning at his adoptive son.

"Love you too old man" He ducked out of the door before anything could be thrown in his direction.

Heading for the tailors he wondered if it was really such a good idea. He'd enjoyed the previous day, but had that just been a spur of the moment, flash in the pan attraction? He was a real pain in the ass for getting involved with people on the spur of the moment due to heightened emotions. Sanji was a slave to his emotions and tended to get himself into trouble by acting impulsively.

He'd been irritated yesterday when he'd got to the tailors and the attention shown to him had settled the annoyance and made him feel better. His lack of rational thought when in a heightened emotional state was why he didn't drink.

As he approached the small run-down store he saw a young man scurry into a waiting car. Zoro was there at the shop door to wave him off. Sanji's heart picked up the pace a little on seeing the familiar figure, a chill running down his spine when he thought about the tailor's hot breath on his neck.

_Ok…so perhaps it's a little more than a one-time attraction… _Sanji thought as he slowed down, letting Zoro go back into to the shop. He suddenly felt nervous. He wasn't a stranger to booty calls, but this had to be a first. Sanji was used to people calling in on him for a good time, yet here he was calling into a shop for a man he'd known a whole half hour.

* * *

Zoro waved Chopper off, sending Johnny away with strict instructions that if Chopper was upset in any way when he arrived home he'd be extremely sorry. Turning he headed back inside to glance at the clock again. There were still another fifteen minutes until it hit the time Sanji had walked into the shop yesterday. He busied himself with tidying up a display to the left of the door. Crouching he picked up some tags that had dropped from the jackets.

The bell above the door chimed gently as someone walked in. Dark eyes glanced at the door from where he was crouched. A slow smile curled his lips as he recognised the highly polished dress shoes. He let the man walk further into the store before moving to the door behind him and turning the sign to say 'closed'.

"Good Evening." He said, smirking when the blonde almost jumped out of his skin. He turned the lock, the metallic click sounding loud to him.

Sanji turned on his heel and gave a bland stare at the tailor.

"You shouldn't do that, you know where I work. If you startle me you may get the same treatment as one of the asses from the Sunny.

"And as a helpless tailor… I would be no match for you I suppose." Zoro said as he moved closer to the blonde. He felt himself slipping into that impulsive mind set again. There was something about the blonde that had him wanting those clothes off _now_.

"A match for the cook of the Sunny? I doubt it." Sanji said with a cocky smirk, though the smirk faded a little as Zoro advanced, a hungry look in those dark eyes. It had Sanji's heart beginning to pound. To be looked at that way… it heated his blood.

"I'd better be careful around you then." Zoro almost seemed to purr as he moved past Sanji and further into the shop. He tidied as he went, draping clothes back over the rails they should be on. "How many tears in your clothes need repairing today?" Zoro asked glancing over his shoulder at the blonde who was following. "Can't be as bad as yesterday, you seem in a better mood."

"Just a small tear actually." He held up his arm to show where a few stitches had been pulled. "Not a bad jacket."

"Ah… so you like the quality of our tailoring then. Better than the big department stores aren't they." He motioned to the changing room. "You'd better make sure you're all decked out in our tailoring to save you the trouble of finding clothes last minute… There are a few measurements I still need…"

Sanji swallowed hard, he was suddenly far more nervous now that Zoro's eyes were on him. He wasn't usually conscious of himself but right now he was even aware of how quickly he was breathing and the way his hands were clenching. He forced himself to relax and gave a confident smirk he didn't feel.

"I'd better make sure you get the measurements needed then hadn't I?"

That said Sanji moved into the changing room. A shiver ran the length of his spine when he heard Zoro close the heavy curtain behind him.

"Now," Zoro's voice took on a soft purr, "Let's see…" He took out his notepad and slowly flicked through the pages, one by one as he wandered around the blonde.

Sanji followed Zoro's progress around the changing room in the mirrors. The tailor wore a pair of dress pants with a line of a slightly different fabric down the outside seams, it was only noticeable as he moved and the light made the difference in fabrics apparent. Those black pants hugged in all the right places… made to measure? … Seemed like it. The shirt he wore was tucked in neatly, over it was a waistcoat. The waistcoat emphasised how flat Zoro's stomach must have been… not to mention showing off how broad his back and shoulders were. Sanji liked broad shoulders… The shirt collar was slightly open, showing off a hint of bronze skin and a little collar bone and sat around the collar was the tape measure, draped carelessly over him.

Sanji heard a soft chuckle and looked back to Zoro's eyes only to realise he was being watched, watching. Flushing slightly his eyes widened when Zoro stopped right behind him, still flicking pages in his notebook. Each flip of a page made a tiny shiver snake its way down Sanji's spine.

"Ah… I need your leg measurements… see?"

Zoro stepped in close, so close that Sanji could feel his body heat, yet the man didn't press any closer. He just brought both arms around Sanji holding the notebook open on the page with his unfinished measurements on.

Blue eyes glanced at the neat angular writing.

"Mmm… So I see…" He replied, fighting not to press back to the warmth of the body he could feel. He almost groaned in protest when Zoro's arms moved away and he felt him moving back.

"I'd better get started then." The tailor folded the page over in his notebook so that it would stay open. He took the pencil from behind his ear. "Please remove your jacket." He said before placing the pencil between his teeth.

Sanji found his hands moving without any real thought needed. A stronger shiver worked its way down his spine when he heard Zoro slowly pulling the tape measure from around his neck. The jacket was taken from his hand and lay aside neatly.

Zoro then moved in front of Sanji and with a smirk he wrapped the tape measure around the slender waist, leaning in unnecessarily close.

"Hnn… wasn't far off when I guessed…" Zoro murmured as he pulled back to write the number down. His eyes went to Sanji's and his smirk widened as he placed the pencil back between his lips, slowly sinking to his knees in front of the blonde and watching him swallow hard.

"Guess measurements often?" Sanji asked hoping his voice would come out steady.

"Can't help it, though I've only been doing this for a month or so, it's becoming automatic to measure people up when they walk in."

"Oh… and how do I measure up?" Sanji asked with a smirk of his own, some of his bravado coming back to him.

Zoro moved the pencil to the corner of his mouth as he stretched the tape measure out along the outside of Sanji's leg.

"Hnn, I'll let you know when I'm done measuring." He replied as he smoothed the tape measure down, letting his fingers trail slowly down with a little more pressure than was needed.

_Wish you'd do something other than measure…dammit…_

Sanji tried not to tense as Zoro wrote down another measurement then took the tape and held it against Sanji's ankle, hand closed around it. The other hand moved agonizingly slowly… upward… inch by inch along the inside of his leg. The cook had to force himself to let loose the breath he was holding as a tanned hand lingered right at the top of his thigh. Zoro looked at the measurement, then, leaving the hand at the top of Sanji's thigh where it was, he leaned to get the notepad. Once it was close enough to write on he took the pencil from his mouth. He paused and rolled the pencil along his lower lip as he looked up at Sanji.

"I was right about leg length." He chuckled softly when he noticed a light flush on Sanji's cheeks as he watched the pencil Zoro was moving over his lip. He detected the slight tensing of the blonde's thigh as he squeezed lightly. Writing the measurement he pushed the pad aside and let the pencil roll along the floor.

Blue eyes followed the tailors every move. He knew he was being toyed with… he was used to being the one doing the toying… He had to admit, it was a turn on having someone play him for a change.

"Better at measuring length than width then?" Sanji smirked before a sharp hiss left him as a teasing hand moved over the front of his pants.

"Oh I'm exceptionally good with lengths…" Zoro purred with a wicked glint in his dark eyes as he palmed the growing hardness beneath Sanji's pants.

"Heh… P…put your money where your mouth is." Sanji mumbled as his eyes started to glaze over on seeing the tailor make short work of his belt.

Zoro popped Sanji's pants open as he spoke.

"Oh…" He lowered the zipper and let the smart pants hang loosely on Sanji's narrow hips. "I intend to put something there…" He slipped his hands into the open pants, sliding them around the waistband of Sanji's tight blue boxers, the action making the blonde's pants slide to the floor.

"Oh very witty…" Sanji breathed as thumbs were slipped into the waistband of his boxers, slowly working them lower. "Genuine… comedian… Nnn!"

Zoro gave a short, quiet laugh but shut the blonde up without using words as he licked at the thick hardness through the thin material. He then moved to nip and kiss at the pale skin he was slowly revealing. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sanji's hands clench lightly.

Sanji was unable to tear his eyes away from Zoro. He knew he was panting quietly as his straining cock was freed from the restriction of a pair of boxers that had been uncomfortably tight since he entered the building. His breath caught as a dark gaze was fixed on him. Everything seemed to slow down as he watched the tip of the tailor's tongue slowly trail up his cock, only for the man's mouth to open wider then close around the sensitive head.

Zoro's eyes closed slowly as he lazily swirled his tongue around the swollen head, teasing briefly at the small slit. Sinking lower he took Sanji into his mouth as his hands moved up the smooth, creamy thighs. One hand continued upward to push Sanji's shirt up. He hummed quietly on feeling the lean muscle shift gently in response to his touch. After a few moments of bobbing his head steadily he felt a hesitant hand move to his hair.

Sanji was unsure what Zoro would think but he needed something to hold on to before he drew blood digging his nails into his palms. When his fingers tangled in the short, thick hair and Zoro pressed into the touch he gripped a little tighter. The hot wet mouth surrounding him was driving him crazy and making his thighs twitch and tense.

"Nnn… shit…" he groaned as Zoro took him deeper.

Zoro slowly moved his hand away from Sanji's shirt letting it fall back into place as he kneaded firmly at the young man's pert ass.

Now Sanji was torn between pressing forward or backward. He liked the firm attention almost as much as he liked the feel of the tongue caressing the underside of his cock. His legs were starting to shake as Zoro worked him up more and more. His eyes had closed and his head had tilted back on feeling Zoro grope his ass but they snapped open as he gasped when a finger worked its way between his cheeks. He bit on his lower lip as he quickly assessed what he wanted. Pressing back he felt the heat rise to his cheeks, heart pounding when he knew what was coming.

When it didn't come straight away and Zoro's hands left him he looked down, catching Zoro reaching into his back pocket for a small tube.

"Y…You're prepared…" the blonde panted as Zoro continued to work with just his mouth.

With one last firm suck Zoro pulled back, releasing Sanji with a wet 'pop'.

"I'd say… optimistic." The tailor said grinning as he coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube.

"Nnn… say what the fuck you want… just stop making me wait." Sanji groaned, surprised at himself for reacting with such a strong need for more. He was so used to taunting and teasing.

"Hnn… pushy." Zoro smirked as he ran a slick finger along Sanji's cleft.

"Just… know what I want…" Sanji almost growled when Zoro only teased at the tight ring of muscle.

"…And… What exactly _do_ you want?" Zoro asked in that deep silky voice that had Sanji's cock twitching.

Sanji choked on his initial reply as Zoro's finger slowly pressed in. Panting harder he closed his eyes tightly and tried to relax more. He wanted this… he wanted it so badly. Gradually Zoro worked his finger in to the knuckle and slowly started to thrust in and out of the tight body.

"I want… want you to… Nnn!" Sanji was struggling to form a sentence as Zoro's mouth descended on him again, distracting him from the discomfort of having a second finger worked into him so soon. A hand moved to his shirt and flattened it against him, pulling it up slightly so he could see Zoro better. What a sight… As he watched himself disappear into the warm mouth he took note of the slightly furrowed brow as Zoro concentrated on his task, the way those dark lips stretched around his length, the way his cheeks hollowed as he suckled firmly.

If Sanji had less restraint he would have cum on the spot… but he wanted more, so much more. He started to press back onto the fingers moving inside him, showing Zoro he was ready for more.

"Need more…Zoro." He growled, biting at his lower lip when the dark eyes slowly opened and looked up at him even as the green head continued to bob slowly.

There was an almost imperceptible nod and the tailor pulled back, his tongue pressed flat as it dragged firmly along the underside of Sanji's thick cock. He gave one last firm thrust with his fingers, crooking them to brush against the spot he knew would drive Sanji crazy before pulling out and slowly standing up.

The blonde's legs almost buckled on feeling that teasing touch so deep inside him.

"T…Teasing…Bastard." He cursed.

"Yeah… And?" Zoro smirked as he went to walk around Sanji.

Sanji kicked his pants and boxers aside, moving forwards quickly and pinning Zoro to the mirror behind him.

"And I don't like being teased for too long…" He growled. "Now… Give me what I want… Or I'll take it."

There was a fire in Sanji's eyes that made Zoro swallow hard, his breathing quickening as he continued to smirk. This was more like it.

"You think you can?" Zoro asked tilting his head and giving Sanji a blatant once over.

A pale hand shoved Zoro's shoulder hard into the polished glass. The other hand moved to Zoro's waistcoat making quick work of the buttons, along with the shirt. Soon both were hanging open revealing a white vest pulled tight over the muscular torso.

Diving in Sanji bit down on the tailor's collar bone with a savage growl, his hand moved to Zoro's belt, tugging it open roughly and getting the dress pants open in no time. During all of this Zoro watched through half lidded eyes, groaning at the bite and the aggressive way Sanji was reacting. Chuckling indulgently as his pants and boxers were roughly shoved down his thighs he tangled his fingers in blonde hair and tugged lightly so that he could crush their lips together in a hard kiss full of lust.

Zoro's body was so warm. Craving it… Needing it… Sanji was seeking more of that heat, his hand moving to push Zoro's vest out of the way so that he could explore the bronze skin when he felt a hand suddenly close around his wrist. Zoro jerked back and fleetingly there was something that shadowed the desire glazed eyes burning into his. Sanji didn't have time to wonder what it was as Zoro smirked and stepped around him, pressing him against the mirror as he lay his cock along the cleft of Sanji's ass and ground against him hard.

"You want this?" Zoro asked with a growl, his hot breath washing over Sanji's ear.

Sanji turned his head, misting the mirror as he panted for breath. "Y…Yes… Fuck… Yes I want it." The blonde rocked his hips back into the teasing rub of the hard shaft nudging at him. His breath hitched when Zoro moved… he knew what was coming next…

Positioning himself Zoro rolled his hips forward, gritting his teeth as he was slowly swallowed by the tight heat. He continued, making Sanji take his full length in one smooth thrust. There he held himself deep, breathing hard as he waited for the blonde to adjust.

Sanji's heart was pounding hard as he tried to settle himself. The thick heat now buried inside him felt like it was about to split him in two. Pale fingers lightly clawed at the polished surface he was pressed up against.

"Sh…Shit… Nnn… Move." He rasped, lightly rocking his hips and gasping at the sensation it caused.

Taking hold of Sanji's hips the tailor drew back and began a steady rhythm that had him settling in deep with every thrust. It had been a while since he'd indulged himself so he knew he wasn't going to be able to drag this out too long… especially not with the way Sanji was clenching around him.

Pressing away from the mirror Sanji looked into it, just over his shoulder to find his eyes meeting Zoro's. Beginning to rock back into the tailors movements, meeting them with more and more force he watched the muscles in Zoro's arms shift subtly. He wished he could see more of the man that was working him up so quickly. Perhaps it was the setting, or maybe it was Zoro he didn't know which but he was quickly losing it. His legs were trembling as Zoro's thrusts got faster, his length sliding in and out of Sanji's willing body making them both groan.

Feeling the tailors hands move from his hips he was about to growl at the loss of contact when he was pulled back by the shoulder into the next roll of Zoro's hips, forcing him to take the other man deeper. It made him choke on his breath but he was soon calling out for more.

"Yesss… Please… More!" He cried out bowing his head and panting harshly, his breath again misting the mirror.

Zoro groaned as he rocked into the blonde that was so willing. A hand moved to Sanji's begging shaft making him tense slightly before moving with Zoro more desperately. As they worked together towards their climax the moans and rasping sounds of pleasure came with every exhale.

"Yes… Cl…Close… So close..." Sanji called out as his hands slipped down the mirror slowly.

Zoro's hand moved from Sanji's shoulder to roughly tilt his narrow hips as he slammed in, the way Sanji was calling out made it impossible for Zoro to hold on. He aimed for the spot he knew would make Sanji scream and ground in so hard he could barely breathe as his body tensed, teetering almost painfully on the brink of climax.

Sanji threw his head back in a silent scream as he felt the sudden burst of pleasure. Clawing at the mirror he shuddered and tensed, glazed eyes moving to look at Zoro's reflection only to find their gaze locking. He watched Zoro's face seeing the sheer pleasure wash over his tanned features as a low growl left him. Sanji felt him tense and grind in harder.

"Ahh! Shit!" He gasped as that thick heat pulsed inside him. Writhing as he was filled Sanji found his own release a second later, trembling and jerking as the waves of pleasure crashed over him again and again. He was only vaguely aware of Zoro leaning forward to brace himself on the mirror too.

For a long moment they were both too wrapped up in the pleasurable haze that had descended on them to move. Together they slowly came back to themselves, breathing beginning to return to normal, hearts stopped hammering and limbs began to respond to their wishes.

Zoro pulled back looking slightly drunk from the high he'd just experienced. The tailors hand trailed down Sanji's back as he moved away. He clumsily dragged his pants back up to hang loosely on his hips before collapsing to sit down on the bench at the back of the changing room.

"Fuuuck…" Sanji groaned as Zoro moved away, he couldn't help but arch into the touch of that trailing hand. Slowly he pushed away from the mirror that was now a mess of hand prints and splattered with the evidence of his much needed release. The blonde moved over to his discarded clothing pulling on his boxers and pants with as much grace as the tailor had shown.

"Hnn… Indeed." Zoro agreed as he stretched and looked rather pleased with himself.

"Oi… Don't look so smug sewing boy." Sanji chuckled itching for a cigarette to round off this rather pleasurable experience.

Zoro gave a low laugh that made Sanji want to hear it again.

Sanji continued to make himself look presentable. As he moved he could feel Zoro's cum still filling him. It made him feel kind of dirty… and he loved it. He was glad he'd get to go home to clean up before his second shift started otherwise he knew he'd get a kick from it and have to walk around in a permanent state of arousal until he could sort himself out.

"Nnnn… I feel a little more able to cope with whatever shit is going to inevitably kick off tonight." Sanji said stretching his arms high above his head, his shirt riding up to reveal his toned abs.

"Glad I could help." Zoro purred as he watched the young man. He ran a hand though his hair and rolled his shoulders. "I guess I'd better let you out of here then…"

"I'd stay for more if I didn't have a shift to get to." Sanji said straightening his ruffled hair before pushing his hands into his pockets so that he didn't fiddle with his cigarettes. "You can let me out… unless you were planning to keep me tied up in the basement as your guilty pleasure." Sanji smirked over his shoulder as he moved to leave the changing room.

"Mmm… don't tempt me." Zoro said as he rose from his seat and followed Sanji. He was a little shocked when Sanji turned around, stopping dead in front of him and crushing their lips together in a lingering kiss…that promised so much more it made Zoro groan softly.

"You look kinda good all sex-ruffled." Sanji smirked as he gave the tailor a once over. Being able to see the lines of defined muscle under Zoro's vest made him imagine so many more things. "I wouldn't mind seeing more of that sight." Sanji pulled away seeming satisfied by the slight shock he'd left Zoro in and waited patiently by the door.

Zoro laughed and paused by the counter to scribble something on the back of a piece of till roll before joining the blonde.

"Guess we'll have to make sure we repeat the process that led to this look then… Wouldn't want to deprive you of something you like." He smirked handing over the scrap of paper and unlocking the door.

The harsh click of the lock signified the end of their encounter and Sanji felt a little disappointed… until he realised he'd been given the tailors number.

"I guess we will." He grinned reaching into his pocket and pulling out his smokes, letting one hang from the corner of his mouth. "See you soon sewing boy."

"I hope so." Zoro grinned back holding the door open for the blonde. He watched as Sanji lit up and took the first drag of his cigarette, holding it deep before blowing a plume of smoke upwards.

"Mmm… You will." He gave a single wave over his shoulder and walked away enjoying his smoke and the dull ache at the base of his spine.

Zoro closed the door and gave a quiet chuckle. He hoped the guy would be in touch… he'd not been given a number in return. He moved back inside and made his way downstairs to gather some cleaning things, returning to the changing room to clear up the evidence of his good time.

As he wiped the last hand print from the glass he heard his phone chime to tell him he had a message. He quickly put everything back, eager to check his phone. He was a little crestfallen when it was a message from Chopper asking him if he would be home soon. He looked at the clock and realised he'd let time get away from him.

'_Not long Chopper, sorry didn't realise the time. I'll be on the bus and home before you know it.'_

Zoro felt a pang of guilt at leaving the little guy alone, he knew Chopper still felt frightened…and who wouldn't considering what he'd been through… what he was still going through. That was why Zoro was with him, to help him feel safe.

The tailor pushed the feeling of guilt aside. He needed some time for himself occasionally. He gathered everything up and got to the bus stop in time for the next bus. It wasn't far to the house and he knew he'd be home in a few minutes… He wished the moment with the blonde had lasted longer.

He was just putting his key in the door when his phone chimed again.

"I'm here Chopper…" He mumbled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. When it wasn't Chopper's number his heart skipped a beat.

'_Oi…Sewing boy… When do tailors have free time anyway?'_

Zoro grinned and paused on the porch to reply. He figured he could get away with making another excuse to work late the day after tomorrow… He knew Yosaku would be free to take Chopper home that day too.

'_I have Friday evening free, this tailor clocks off early on Friday's. P.S You measure up pretty well.'_

He grinned and pressed send. He felt a little giddy when he walked into the house.

"Chopper, I'm home. You ok?" He called out.

The small voice replied from the living room, "Yeah, I just worried when you were late."

Zoro wandered in and ruffled the younger man's hair.

"No need to worry about me kid, I'm a big boy." He chuckled reassuringly, "Nothing's happening to me, especially not until we've got you sorted out, Okay?"

Chopper looked up from the documentary he was watching and smiled, nodded and giggled sheepishly.

"Okay Zoro."

Zoro's phone chimed again. "I'm going to go grab a shower. Have you eaten yet?" He asked as he moved for the stairs.

"I was waiting for you." Chopper called back.

"I'll be quick then. We'll order from your favourite place." He heard the happy squeak that left the kid and smiled. His smile widened when he checked his phone.

'_Only pretty well? I'm changing that opinion on Friday… I think Awesome is the word you were looking for.'_

Grinning Zoro's reply was simple;

'_Smug bastard… Looking forward to it.'_

* * *

Sanji cleaned himself up and was getting ready to go back to the Sunny when he realised he'd not had his jacket repaired… he'd been far too preoccupied. He shrugged and grinned, at least he'd have a legitimate reason to turn up at the tailor's on Friday just in case he didn't have the luck of it being empty like it had tonight.

"Friday… I can't wait." He said to himself as he hummed happily on his way into the Sunny.

* * *

"You're sure you saw Roronoa?"

"Yes."

"The kid is there?"

"Yes."

"Just watch for now… Nothing more… Not until I decide what to do with the bastards."

"Got it."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it~ Sorry if I over smutted you... *grins evilly***


End file.
